


The list

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: What Aaron loves about Robert.





	The list

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i haven't written anything for a while. I have had writers block, and i couldn't really write anything...  
> But now that's gone, I'll start writing more...

 

 

 The things that Aaron loves about Robert.

 

1\. The first thing Aaron loves about his husband is:

Robert’s caring side, because whenever he’s feeling down or he’s feeling stressed. Robert always has a way of making him feel loved,

 

2\. The second thing Aaron loves about his husband is:  
Is his smugness, Yes... sometimes he can be an arrogant git. Who has the ego the size of Jupiter, but in actual reality he loves it. 

 

3\. Third thing Aaron loves about his his husband is:

His soppyness, he loves how romantic Robert can be, when he they go out for dates, or when Robert shows Aaron how much he

means to him, or on Valentines day when Robert makes goes to a lot of effort and he makes a slap up meal and he showers him 

with gifts, he's not really the romantic type but when it comes to Robert. he'll make an exception, 

 

4\. The fourth thing Aaron loves about his husband is:

His stubborness, yes Robert can be very at times, and it drives him crazy.  but even so... Aaron finds it very endearing, 

 

5\. The fifth thing Aaron loves about his husband is: 

His freckles, he loves the way the specs of light brown and tan are scattered across his face, and his back, 

It's like thousands of little stars in galaxies. it's absolutely magnatizing, 

 

6\. The sixth thing Aaron loves about his husband is: 

His body, he loves those greeny-blue eyes and the way they twinkle in the moonlight, and when he looks into them

there so full of love and kindness. and how he can stare into them for hours on end and not look away, 

 

He loves Robert's hair. he loves how he can combed his fingers through his blonde locks, and he loves it!

because his hair is so soft and fluffy. he loves his lips, and the way they feel against his when he and Robert kiss. 

 and he loves how pink and plump they are, 

 

He loves his hands, and his magic touch and the feeling of his fingers when Robert massages his shoulders. 

after a long and stressful day at work, 

 

He loves his arms and those rock hard biceps. and the way they hold him when they cuddling on the sofa while their watching T.V. 

or when he's upset, or when Robert holds him while he sleeps. 

 

And most of all he loves his chest, and his rock hard abs. and his stomach, and also his thighs, hell... he just loves his whole body, 

and loves how fit Robert is, and everytime he looks at his body it turns him on. 

 

7\. The seventh  thing Aaron loves about his husband is:

His love for comic books, and his love for marvel,  Yes... he hates anything that has superheroes in, 

But he puts up with it, because he loves Robert. 

 

8\. The eighth thing Aaron loves about his husband is:

His fashion sense, and his love for shirts, and cardigans. and jumpers with elbow patches on them, 

he loves it, he also loves that leather jacket that Robert wears. he thinks it makes him look real badass

and tough, and Aaron loves that he really does, in fact he finds it sexy. 

 

 9. The ninth thing Aaron loves about his husband is: 

Well... i say love but there again... is when Robert spends ages in the bathroom

every morning doing his hair until it's absolutely perfect, 

 

Oh and when Robert puts moisturizer on his skin to keep it smooth, so it doesn't dry out. 

 

 

And the final thing Aaron loves about his husband is:

When their in bed and their having sex, and Robert's giving it to him good, like really good! and it makes him come alive, 

Becuase no one can make him feel that way expect for Robert. 

 

 So yes... Aaron loves his husband to pieces, because after all Robert's his moon, his stars, his sky. well... his everything really. 

and he would be lost without him, he really would...

 

 


End file.
